It is proposed to develop a software system for collecting, monitoring, analyzing, reporting, and archiving polysomnography data of infants and children. The project will collect pediatric polysomnography data from sleep clinics; it will include the design of a tool for measuring the amplitude and duration of each wave in a waveform in EEG, EOG, EMG and respiratory data. The tool will include a graphical user interface to facilitate the input and output of waveform criteria and measurement results. The tool will be used to determine waveform criteria to be used for the automated analysis of pediatric polysomnography data. The sleep parameters of pediatric subjects differ significantly from those of the adult population. A separate sleep state classification system is used for patients less than one year of age. The proposed work will include the development of a system for categorizing and reporting on the sleep of these very young subjects. A database management system will be designed during the Phase II research. A multi-laboratory verification and validation study will also be conducted in the Phase II research. A significant portion of the pediatric population has sleep disordered breathing; it has been estimated as in excess of 2% of the pediatric population has sleep disordered breathing. Thus, the project has a strong likelihood of leading to a commercial success.